


In Heaven

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Porn, Slut!Spy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, i hate putting tags on shit like what do i call this, using a tf2 taunt for inappropriate purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: Spy's been spending way too much time under that darned cardboard box of his, and it's up to Engie and Sniper to find out what's going on.





	In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> man i'm in love with one-sentence summaries, huh
> 
> anyway this has all the plot and literary value of a porn scene
> 
> done in response to this pic (https://robolewds.tumblr.com/post/158637621494/hm)

They could all tell there was something up with Spy. It was just an old shipping box, but ever since Spy’d found it in the corner of the storage room he’d taken to carrying it around with him, to hiding underneath it, crawling around the base with it on him like a turtle’s shell.

“Well, why do we gotta do something about it?” Scout sighed. “If he wants to go be a freak on his own under some box, I say we le-”

“Scout. First, keep your voice down.” Engie raised his hand with a pointed look towards a certain cardboard box, up against the wall opposite Engie, Scout, and Sniper’s impromptu meeting.. “Second, this ain’t normal. Hidin’ in a box, sneakin’ around the base… well, I guess he always sneaks around. But not in a box, this ain’t him.”

Sniper nodded his assent. “He was out on the battlefield with it the other day. Saw him in the enemy’s base, crouching under it. I don’t mind if he wants to arse around on his own time with it, but if the Administrator finds out, it’s not gonna end well. Probably want him in for evaluation at least.”

Rolling his eyes, Scout leaned back in his chair. “Well, I don’t see why it’s my problem.”

Sniper and Engie stared.

“Stop looking at me like that, I don’t know shit about him!”

Sniper rubbed his face while Engie continued. “Well, we need to do something about him. We haven’t gotten a piece of info on those dirty REDs since he’s started livin’ under that box.”

“Have either of you tried talking to him about it?”

“Er…”

“Um…”

Scout slid his chair back a little too roughly. “Try that then! Jeez!”

Sniper’s voice was rough. “Scout-”

“Now, now, kid’s got a point.” Engie interrupted. “We can’t go around accusing the man of stuff if we haven’t gotten his side of the story. One of us should probably go try to reason with him.”

“Not it!” Scout tapped his index finger to his nose. “You two can fight over this honor, I’m gonna go see what Demo’s up to.”

Watching Scout all but run out of the room to either go bother Demoman or bum some of his liquor, Engie and Sniper turned to each other.

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Why not?” Engie shrugged.

“One, two, three!”

Two fists.

“One, two, three!”

Two sets of two fingers extended outwards.

More forceful this time, “One, two, three!”

Two fists. Again.

A few more sets of perfectly matched throws and Engie sighed, “This is getting ridiculous.”

Sniper ran his hand over his forehead. “...we could both go talk to him.”

Unsure of how loud he should be, or how Spy would react if he were spooked, Engie slowly and gently stepped over towards the box, which had managed to shift its way into the corner of the room and was now sidled up against the walls. If Sniper looked closely, he could see the cardboard bunch up in places from the pressure.

“..Spy?” Engie drummed on the edge of the box with three fingers. “You in there, Spy?”

No response, but the box did shuffle a little bit. Engie leant down towards the open hole in the cardboard box. “Spy, you- god!” Engie recoiled from the box, eyes wide and head flying up to his goggles.

Seeing Engie’s stunned response, Sniper hurried over to the box and peered into it, but all he could see in the dim light of the box was Spy’s hand, pushed up to cover as much as the hole as possible. Spy’s… slightly wet looking hand.

“Everything all right in there?” Sniper leant down further and rapped on the box, pushing his eyes in closer to the hole and trying to peer between Spy’s fingers.

He couldn’t see shit.

Sniper started to push on Spy’s hand with two fingers, smearing the liquid over his fingertips. “Come on, Spy, something’s not right with you.”

A muffled moan came from inside the box. “Go away.”

…moan? That was... unusual for Spy.

Sniper turned his head up to Engie. “Help me get this box off him.”

“No!” Spy breathed out, just loud enough for Sniper to hear.

“Then let me see what’s going on.” Sniper rolled his eyes and demanded through Spy’s hand.

Slowly, reluctantly, Spy pulled down his hand. Sniper peered into the hole. Through the tiny strip of light being let in, he could see… well, he guessed that that was Spy’s thigh, and there was Spy’s hand, hastily trying to pull up his briefs and buckle his pants, and…

Oh, god.

Sniper pulled back, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. “Is- is he…?”

Engie just nodded.

“He’s wankin’ off in there!” Against his better judgement, Sniper leaned back down and looked through the hole, just to make sure he actually saw what he thought he did. At least, that’s what he was telling himself.

Spy had managed to get his briefs on and the button on his pants done up, but the fly was still open and, if Sniper looked hard, he could see the outline of Spy’s hard dick through it.

Not that he was looking hard, or anything like that.

“What a little slut…” Sniper meant it as just a statement about the type of person who would jerk off in a cardboard box in the center of the base, various hallways in the base, in the battlefield, in enemy territory in the battlefield, but Spy’s eyes perked up. With a shudder of his chest, he rose them to meet Sniper’s, biting his lip.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, that look shot straight through to Sniper’s cock. He grit his teeth and looked up at Engie. “What should we do?”

“Well, I don’t think he wants us to watch, or anything.” Engie muttered over a soft groan from inside the box.

“I think he does.” Sniper murmured back, turning his eyes back to stare right into Spy’s. Spy nodded, weakly.

“What makes you say that?” Engie cocked his head to the side, brow furrowed.

Sniper’s hand drifted down to his crotch, gently squeezing at the growing bulge. “Well, he nodded when I said that.” Spy nodded again at Sniper’s words, though Engie still couldn’t see it.  
“Oh.” Engie paused a few moments. “Oh.”

“Yeah, so get over here or get out.” Spy breathed.

Sniper smirked and reached his hands up towards Engie’s overalls. “He wants you too.”

“There’s another hole on the other side.” Spy spoke up, loud enough for Engie to hear this time.

Engie shrugged, and popped the buttons holding his overalls open. The straps flopped down, exposing Engie’s shirt, and he pushed the overalls down around his ankles before shuffling his way over to the box, opposite Sniper, and rubbing at the front of his boxers.

Spurred on by Engie’s willingness to let Spy have his way, Sniper dipped his fingers inside his waistband, bringing his other hand up to the hole in Spy’s box and pushing two fingers inside. Spy lifted his head up to them eagerly, taking the tips into his mouth and rolling his tongue over them.

Spy’s other hand had come up to the other hole, and reached out to inexpertly prod at Engie’s crotch. Engie slipped his cock through the fly and into Spy’s box, where a warm and slightly slick hand wrapped around it.

“Shit…” Engie breathed out, pushing his hips up against the box to give Spy as much of his cock to play with as he could. Spy gladly started pumping his hand along Engie’s length, spreading his saliva over the head.

Sniper had shucked his khakis down to his knees and lined himself up at the hole on his side of the box, and Spy’s hand quickly came up to caress his half-hard cock to full size. Once Sniper was fully hard, Spy spit in his hand and rubbed it over Sniper’s cock, peeling back the skin over his head and bringing his lips up to it.

The second that the wet warmth enveloped Sniper’s cock he bucked forward, pushing the head to the back of Sniper’s throat and making him gag. Spy pulled off just enough to breath before pushing himself back down as far as he was before.

“You’re good at this, aren’t you?” Sniper whispered, as he felt Spy’s chin press against his ballsack. Spy did his best to nod, so that Sniper could feel it, and went back to bobbing over Sniper’s cock.

Once he had gotten it satisfactorily wet, Spy pulled off of Sniper, replacing his mouth with his hand, and turned his attentions to Engie, taking the head of Engie’s dick into his mouth and swiping his tongue over the crown. He heard Engie’s hands press down harder on his box and sped his ministrations up, moving Engie’s cock over the surface of his tongue.

A moaned expletive from above told Spy that it was time to switch his roles if he wanted this to last, so he took Sniper into his mouth and started to jerk Engie off. Sniper started to buck his hips against the box, thrusting in and out of Spy’s waiting mouth.

Spy held his head as still as he could while Sniper was fucking his throat, and concentrated on Engie, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Engie’s cock, rewarding him with sharp gasps,and twitches from the cock in his hand. Sniper’s cock was still pumping in and out of his throat, and Spy let out a low hum around it.

Sniper gasped, then groaned, then growled out, “If I’d known you were this good…” and, with a laugh, dug his fingers into the cardboard box, puncturing a hole in the top with one of them.

Suddenly, abruptly, Spy pulled off, a smirk on his spit-slick lips.

“What’d you do that for?” Sniper sounded tense, anxious, like he was worried someone would walk in and see their clandestine orgy, but Spy didn’t give him any hints, just the sound of him rustling around his close quarters, messing around with his clothes and searching for something. Just as Sniper was about to withdraw his cock, Spy grabbed ahold of it and slathered it with something.

The box was small, but not so small that Spy was unable to maneuver around, bringing himself to face Engie’s cock head-on and pressing his ass back up to Sniper so that he rested snugly between Spy’s cheeks. Sniper took the hint right away, and he gripped the base of his cock to feel around for Spy’s hole. One he lined himself up with it, he sunk himself into the hilt, and Spy keened.

Engie took advantage of Spy’s open mouth to slam himself in with equal ferocity, and for a moment they both stayed like that, savoring the tight heat of the man skewered on their cocks.

Then, they started fucking.

Spy could barely even moan as Engie’s cock pistoning in and out of his mouth, but he pushed himself back onto Sniper, forcing the cock as deep inside of him as it could go. “Fuckin’ slut loves it.” Sniper grinned across the box at Engie, who smiled back before turning his eyes down towards the top of Spy’s box.

The two of them bounced Spy back and forth for a while, pressing him between gagging on Engie’s cock and impaling himself on Sniper’s. One of Spy’s hands came up to rub his own cock, only for him to put it back down and lose himself in the pleasure of being used.

Noticing the telltale erratic jerking in Engie’s thrusts, Spy tightened his lips and brought his hand up to slide over Engie’s shafts, teasing the head as it passed over his tongue. Sure enough, a few spasms later and Engie was coming, gripping the edge of the box and shooting himself into Spy’s throat. Spy licked the rest of the cum off Engie’s cock and pulled off to let him rest. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he spat the cum into it and brought it back down to his cock, beginning to jerk himself off in earnest.

Now that his mouth wasn’t full, he could groan, he could talk, and he did, an unending stream of filth, of “oh God, yes, fuck me, please, I want your cock, _mon Dieu_ , I _need_ it,”, gritting his teeth and _growling_ when Sniper pounded him harder in return, and his hand was flying over his cock as fast as it could, until he felt his balls draw up towards him and that white-hot spark shoot through his belly.

Then all of his muscles tightened as he came, spunk mixing with Engie’s over his cock. He could feel his whole body constricting in its already enclosed space, while each muscle cried out for release, to be stretched and twisted and begged to be pushed even harder as he squeezed himself around Sniper and a howl was ripped from his throat.

The sudden tightness sent Sniper over the edge, and he snapped his hips into Spy one last time, burying himself as deep as he could to empty most of himself into the man before pulling out abruptly and leaving a string of cum dripping off the hole of Spy’s cardboard box.

Fucked out of breath, Spy collapsed as much as he could onto the ground and took a few moments to gather himself while Engie and Sniper hurried themselves back into their clothes and made towards the door to leave. Sniper, trailing behind, snagged Engie’s wrist with his hand.

“Got a marker in that belt of yours?” Sniper smirked.

“What for?”

“Just give it.” Sniper held out his hand.

Engie fumbled through the pouches on his workbelt for a second and produced a red permanent marker, handing it over with a quizzical furrow of his brow.

Sniper took it from him and knelt down in front of Spy’s box, scrawling something over the hole before capping the marker and tossing it back to Engie. Engie fumbled it for a second before replacing it in his belt and walking over to examine Sniper’s handiwork.

Obviously hastily scribbled, all caps, and with an arrow pointing down to the hole: HEAVEN.

Engie smiled despite himself and nodded approvingly. Then he noticed the streak of cum and remembered why he was in a rush to leave.

Sniper sensed his anxiety and laughed. “Yeah, let’s get out of here, leave him for someone else to find.”

**Author's Note:**

> see, i told you. porn scene. fade to black like 30 seconds after orgasm. they say write what you know, so


End file.
